


On the House

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: She wasn’t the first shadowhunter to walk in there, but she was by far one of the more attractive ones, the blocking rune on the side of her neck giving her away to be a Lightwood.





	On the House

**Author's Note:**

> Super rare pairing, but I thought why not? Fandom could always use more femslash no matter the pairing!
> 
> For a prompt asking: Maia/Maryse - Maia has a thing for older people

Maia had noticed her when she first walked into the bar. She wasn’t the first shadowhunter to walk in there, but she was by far one of the more attractive ones, the blocking rune on the side of her neck giving her away to be a Lightwood.

“Can I recommend the special tonight?” Maia asked as the woman sat down, looking much more beautiful close up. 

The woman looked her up and down for a second before replying, “Just a scotch on the rocks please.”

“Coming right up.” Maia went and made the drink before setting it down in front of her. As the woman reached for her wallet, Maia waved it off. “First drink is on the house for beautiful women,” She said, watching the look of surprise on the woman’s face and the blush that slowly started to spread. She didn’t know what possessed her to say that, but after the repeated drama with people her age, she couldn’t help herself flirting with the older clientele. 

“I uh-Thank you.”

“No problem.” 

Maia gave her a smile before grabbing her bar rag to clean up a spill at the other end of the bar. As she started to turn away, she heard the woman say, “My name is Maryse.”

Maia turned back and smiled at her. “Maia. It’s nice to meet you, Maryse.”


End file.
